The Pooka, The Snowflake, and The King
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Bunny has had a crush on Jacqueline since Pitch's defeat. Now a rival, at least in Bunny's opinion, comes along and now he feels he has to fight for Jacqueline, unless he wants to lose her to Elson, King of Ice, Frost, and Snow. (Bunnymund/Fem!Jack\Male!Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never done a love triangle before, so this'll be awesome c: Hehe, I seem to love writing FEMJack a lot. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE canon Jack, but I like developing a female version of him more, especially since I love Bunnymund/FEMJack. Canon Jackrabbit is cute, too, but c'mon. We NEVER have the rebellious girl falling for the uptight guy, it's always the other way around! So that was how Jacqueline was born. **

**Now we have Elson, otherwise known as a Male!Elsa. Considering the fact I ship Jelsa with Jack as a boy and Elsa as a girl WAY more, this Slight!North/Tooth**

**And this AU will take place after the movie. Elson, after saving his baby sister, became immortal and also a spirit of winter, yet he sticks with Old Man Winter most of the time, so he has never met Jacqueline nor the other Guardians, but he has met Pitch Black. Kay? Kay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR FROZEN **

* * *

><p>"INCOMING!" a large gleeful shout rang through the Warren, a fast flash of blue and white falling to the ground in a fast flee. Bunny jumped to his feet, his ears flicking back and forth rapidly as he smelt the familiar scent of mint and snow. He shook his head, bounding forward and standing above, his dim shadow falling over the sprite below.<p>

"What the bloody hell do ya think ya doin', Sheila?" Bunny demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

The frosty spirit grunted uncomfortably, shakily crawling to her feet and standing at full height, which wasn't much, considering she barely came up to his lower chest. She brushed herself off and poked her staff enough to grab it without bending over. She smiled cheekily at the Pooka.

"I think I'm coming to tell a friend that North needs him at the Pole. Tooth and Sandy are there waiting, so hurry your kangaroo butt up." she turned to leave, but stopped when she saw Bunny hadn't moved, and his grumpy scowl hadn't faltered. She pouted, and walked back over to him.

"You know that means let's go," she pointed out.

"What does the gumby want?" Bunny asked.

"How should I know? All he told me was to come get you, and to hurry, the fruitcake is ready!"

"I don't eat fruitcake."

"Neither do I, but it's fun to throw at the elves with."

"Snowflake, Easter is in four months. I don't have time for this," Bunny said as gently as he could, but it still seemed fake with his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Repeat that again to yourself, kangaroo, then see if you still have the same answer," she stated in a pout, crossing her arms over her chest, showing the side of her Bunny usually saw every time he allowed her to win an argument. She didn't look rather intimidating in his opinion, rather, more adorable if he could admit it, which he couldn't. He sighed, his ears drooping.

"Let's just get there before I change mah mind," he grumbled, saluting Jack a goodbye, before bounding for the right tunnel that would take him to the North Pole. When he felt the cold presence of his snowflake leave, he knew his heartbeat could finally slow down. What was it, he wondered. What was it about that frosty girl that got his stomach tangled in knots, his face feeling hotter than usual, and the humming of his heartbeat increasing with each breath he took.

He knew of his feelings for her, and he supposed he had gained them right after defeating the Nightmare King. Yet, he still pondered on the fact that its _her _he feels for, the one girl who knew just how to push his buttons and when. Why couldn't he fancy someone different? He wondered why it couldn't be Tooth, someone, though just as jumpy and excited as Jack, but was kinder to Bunny than the usual teasing from Jack. Then he thought of Savannah, the spirit of Spring, the Sheila he _knew _fancied him, seeming to try to flirt with him every time they had an encounter, but no, it was Jacqueline Overland Frost, the girl he loved, but at the same time found extremely annoying.

He shook his head from his thoughts, finding the opening to the Pole and jumping through it, shivering when the usual cold found its way wavering into his silky fur. He clamped his ears to his head, whining like a child. Biting back a curse, he set back on his hind legs and drew forth, quickly making his way to North's workshop. As Jack had said, Sandy and Tooth had already arrived. He felt the same cold presence as in the Warren, but something seemed off about this one, as if it weren't Jack's. To prove his theory, Jack arrived through the open window, bringing the same minty scent from the Warren. That meant someone different was here...

"Nice one, kangaroo," Jack snapped, hitting the Pooka over the head with her staff. He yelped. "Way to close off all the tunnels before I could get out!" He glared at her.

"First off, mate, I'm a bunny! Second, you should've just followed my way if you wanted out so badly," he retorted.

"You should've told me-"

"Dah, Bunny, you have made it!" North's booming voice welcomed as he entered the room.

"Mind tellin' me why ya brought us here?" he demanded.

"Bunny, Bunny, patience, dear friend!" North boomed with laughter.

"Patience-four months, North, I've got four months 'til Easta! Just hurry and give the news so I can get back to me Warren!"

"Oh, uh, yes!" North nodded, pressing his hands together, staring at his fellow Guardians. "I have big announcement to make."

"You're finally going to turn off the heat?" Jack grinned, her eyes wide with hope.

"No."

Jack pouted.

"Well, rather, Man in Moon had made big announcement, but I bring it forth to you now. Luckily, I brought him here before calling you all. Smart move, no?" North smiled joyfully.

"_Him_?" Tooth repeated curiously.

"We have new addition to Guardians. I want you all to welcome him nicely and not bombard him. I am looking at you Tooth, Jackie," he pointed a finger at them both. Tooth blushed and frowned, but Jack just smirked proudly, her eyes glazed over in boredom and curiosity, emotions only Jack could cloud together.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, ya mean to tell me...we have a new gumby to take into the Guardians?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Yes, that is it!"

Sandy gave a thumbs up and smile, signaling he was happy for another addition.

"Well, who is it?" Jack finally demanded.

"His name is not very well known, which is why I am asking the four of you to help him gain believers now that he is here. Everyone, say hello to Elson Winters," North finally announced, rounding an arm to the doorway to his workshop. A boy calmly walked out, seeming to find this place dull, as he munched quietly on a cookie while an elf clung to his leg stubbornly. It was no wonder why it was doing so. This boy was in every word beyond this universe _beautiful. _Tooth and Jack both fangirled quietly as he neared closer, standing beside North as the elf squealed like a girl, clinging tighter with a goofy smile.

"Greetings, everyone," he smiled, his vibrant blue eyes finding them all.

"Dibs!" Jack suddenly shouted, throwing an arm up. All eyes were on her and she giggled, embarrassed, slowly removing her hand back to her hoodie pocket. Bunny scoffed and crossed his arms. So what of this guy? He doesn't seem all that great, but Tooth and Jack would beg to differ. Even Sandy was speechless! Oh, wait...

"Elson, as I have already told you, we have Bunnymund, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy." North told him, making him nod. Bunny had a gut wrenching feeling he wasn't necessarily going to like this guy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ^,^ Hehe, did you see how I snuck myself in the story? ...I am ze elf. _ Yeah... Anyway, like it so far? I really hope so... Hehe. R&R! **

**Who do you support so far? Bunnyline? (Jacqueline and Bunny) or Jacson (Jacqueline and Elson)? **

**Eh.**

**(~O_O)~**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

"Ah...North, do you think you could take care of this one?" Elson questioned, raising his leg carefully where the elf was still hanging on as if his life depended on it. North glared and tried to reach for the elf, but all that was done was the elf crawled all around the places North tried to catch it. He only stopped when he reached his face.

"I've got it, princess," Jack grinned, snickering as she picked up some nearby fruitcake the had been toppled over earlier by a few other elves and aimed carefully. Elson's eyes widened.

"No, no! Nevermind, allow me!" he cried, taking his own hands over the elf's and yanking them off until the elf flew to the ground. Seeing the withering glare on North's face, the elf didn't try again to grab onto the new addition to the Guardians.

"And for another thing, I am not 'princess'," Elson added, after he made sure the elf was long gone.

"And Bunny's not a kangaroo. We can't fix the world," Jack replied coolly, her eyes still trailing over him slowly, if not admiring closely, but the boy seemed oblivious, so perhaps she could get away with this.

"Does he even know his center yet?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"If not the center of bad comebacks, I'd suppose not, but do not worry. It shall be easy once shown the chances, no?" North grinned, obviously blind to the glare and the wary glances between the other three as Jack stood off to the side playing bowling with fruitcake and the elves.

"I can show him Burgess," she offered absently, pumping a fist when she got a perfect strike and turning to face the others. "I'm heading over there, anyway. I promised Jamie a visit."

"Who is this Jamie?" Elson asked curiously.

"He's the leader of our cult, we're heading for Canada next," Jack smirked, snickering a bit at the king's face. "Kidding, Princess, he's a kid whom just so happens to be my first believer, why not make him yours, too?"

"What does this Jamie enjoy doing?"

Jack snickered. "My God, you're like a martian. He does kid stuff, like plays with his friends and video games and junk. It's subtle."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"The kid likes anything out of the ordinary, and considering you're, ah, a king as you insist, he'll be head over heels. C'mon-" The wind lifted her a bit in the air as she gestured for him to join her, but he stayed put, looking at her in confusion.

"I can't fly," he stated.

"You may use snowglobes!" North offered, fishing around in his pockets, before tossing a clear round globe to Elson who grunted as it hit his chest and fell into his arms.

"No fun," Jack groaned, floating back down. She stared at Elson, whom was staring at the snowglobe as if he never saw anything like it. "Gimme." She took it and whispered something inaudible, before tossing it forward. Elson jumped back when a portal opened.

"Amazing!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but I've had bad experience with it," Jack shuddered, remembering the sack incident. "Alright, Princess, let's go!" The Guardians could faintly hear her singing a song about rocketships and 'Little Einsteins' as she went through. Elson hesitated, but followed just as the portal closed.

"Of all spirits to choose, Manny went with him?" Bunny exclaimed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. "The bloke is literally an alien."

"You would know all about that, though," Tooth mumbled, but Bunny heard and he glared at her. "Oh, c'mon, Bunny, he seems really nice! Not to mention his teeth - so gorgeous! ...You think he'd let me..."

"Give him time to adjust, Toothy, his first day, after all," North chuckled, turning away. Sandy followed him.

"Too bad Jack called dibs," Tooth pouted.

While the Big Four talked over their thoughts of Elson joining them, him and Jack had arrived in Burgess, right upon the frozen pond that used to hold Jacqueline's home before she moved in with North. He stumbled and slipped on the ice, which was incredibly weird since he was practically wearing it, and fell.

"Oh, get a grip," Jack laughed, seizing him from his underarms to lift him back onto his balance and guided him from the pond, smelling the air deeply. She moaned happily. "Oh, I love the smell of mischief in the morning. ...That sounded bad...ah, well. Come on, let's go. Jamie should be in his backyard."

"Odd sort of place, isn't this?" Elson questioned as they walked, looking around in amazement.

"Eh, I've seen better," Jack shrugged. The day was a little cool now that two winter sprites had arrived, but it was a little hotter than Elson was used to and, sure enough, he was having to add on a new coat to his frost armor because it was beginning to melt. Jack certainly didn't mind, only disappointed the melting didn't begin with his rear.

"I take this place isn't from the northern?"

"Well, considering it's spring...yeah, you're good. Look!" Jack's expression instantly changed as she neared closer to a certain house where three kids were descending, one brunette and a pair of twins.

"Hey, it's Jack!" Jamie grinned, waving over and racing to beat the others to get to her first. As he did, he threw his arms around her, making her grunt, but she smiled nontheless.

"Hey, kiddo," she laughed. "Hey, guys!" The twins had gotten there finally, each panting but wearing identical grins. Elson stared as she gushed over them, ruffling her hands through their hair. It was completely out of the ordinary greetings. Usually people would just shake hands, yes? Or even bowed?

"Alright, time for a heads up. We've received a new addition to the Guardians just today," Jack finally announced her voice slow as she reached blindly until she grasped Elson's arm and pulled him close, shuddering when his body was against hers. Damn, he was certainly toned under the cloak, too. "And since I'm a person of good will, I've promised to fetch him his first believers. His name is Elson, Princess of Winter."

"Prince," Elson grumbled, glaring sideways down at her.

"Shut up, I'm making your welcome awesome," Jack hissed, before looking down at the trio with an award winning grin. They still stared at her, confused. "Okay...uh...he's blonde, blue eyes, pale, and he wears a suit made of ice and snow. Shoe size - woah!"

Thankfully, the kids didn't understand what she meant as the last description, but something happened, something Elson hadn't expected. The three kids' gaze had turned to him, each making a gasp that shimmered in the air as their eyes sparkled with a type of shine Elson couldn't even put words for. _They could see him_.

So sorry for the long wait! Here is the second chapter, however. Please R&R! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love that you love this story.


End file.
